Kitten Boy
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: Blaine surprise visits Kurt in New York. Smut ensues. Partly plot but mostly just smut.


**A/N: Aaaand I wrote another smutty Kitten Blaine fic. And this is much, _much _smuttier than the other one. It's my first time writing really explicit smut and I'm not sure how good it is. But yeah. Klaine smut is always good, right?**

**I'm dedicating this to my angel Clara - happy birthday honey! I said I'd write you smut, and here it is. I hope it's dirty enough for you. Love you. ****xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt had just stepped out of the shower, a white cotton towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Rachel was working late at NYADA and he had the apartment to himself. He had been extra loud in the shower, singing his way through all his classic Broadway favorites. He had taken so long, the water had run cold before he could rinse out the shampoo from his hair and he had been forced to do it in the freezing cold spray. He was in such a good mood that it didn't bother him for too long, and he wrapped the towel around him and went out to put on his iPod. He felt a little childish, dancing around the livingroom with the towel hanging lower and lower until it fell to the floor and he didn't bother to pick it up. The shades were drawn shut, he was alone and the music was strumming through his body – why not have a little fun?

He was so tightly strung at Vogue, working day in and day out on unreasonable hours, doing coffee runs and basically enslaving himself to hopefully move up the working ladder in a few months. He was an intern, and on the bottom of the company. He was the one who did the dirty work the higher employed couldn't bother to do. And he was fine with it, really, because it was a great opportunity and it meant he could live in New York. But it was still rough on him, and his workload combined with the stress of missing his family and friends, he was more than relieved to have this night off – both from work and from Rachel. He loved living with her, but she could be a strain sometimes, and tonight he really just needed to relax and let loose.

Which is why he now found himself, naked, in his living room with his iPod dock blasting out the familiar beat to Monster by Lady Gaga. He swayed his hips to the beat and did a few spins, his eyes closed and hands stretched above his head. He smiled to himself. It felt nice being silly for once, because he had spent so much time recently being all grown up and responsible.

He strutted over to the small kitchen, going up on his tip toes to twirl once and humming along to the song as he pulled the fridge open to peer inside. A sudden knock on the apartment door yanked him out of his comfortable little bubble, and he froze on the spot with his hand supported on the fridge door.

He slowly turned around, his gaze immediately fixating on the towel that lay abandoned on the floor. He had remembered to lock the door, right?

He did not want some stranger – or Rachel – to walk in on him naked in his kitchen. He quietly tiptoed over to the door, snatching up the towel as he passed it and wrapping it back over his hips.

He had lived in New York for a while now and having heard plenty of stories of unwelcomed nightly visits, he knew better than to open the apartment door to a stranger this late at night. He pressed his ear to the cool wooden surface of the door, only to jerk back a second later as the intruder knocked again.

"Who is it?" he called tentatively, nervously gripping the damp towel at his waist.

"Rachel!" the voice answered.

It was a little high-pitched even for her.

Kurt hesitated. "Aren't you at school?"

"They threw me out," she called. "Apparently I clogged the dance hall too much."

It was typical Rachel so he chose to believe her. He undid the safety hook and unlocked the door, only to find himself standing face to face with a grinning Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had barely registered who it was before Blaine threw himself over him, peppering him with kisses and pushing him further into the apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him and fumbled behind him, mouth never leaving Kurt's, to lock the door.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped between kisses. He couldn't bring himself to pull away for too long because _god_ had he missed kissing and tasting Blaine. "Where is Rachel? Did you just lock her out?"

"She's at school," Blaine mumbled, and then tried to dive for Kurt's lips again, but Kurt swatted him away.

"Was that _your _voice?" he asked incredulously.

"Rachel recorded it for me," Blaine said reluctantly, giving up on Kurt's mouth and instead attacked his neck.

Kurt automatically tilted his head back to expose more skin to Blaine's oh-so-talented tongue.

"Why would she– _oh,_"

He knew the question had been important a few seconds ago, but Blaine was sucking and kissing and biting hickeys into the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder and all logic reasoning was suddenly blown from Kurt's mind.

Blaine finally grew impatient with Kurt still faintly struggling to say something about Rachel, and straightened up to look him in the eye. There was a dangerous, dirty glint in his eyes, and it sent shivers through Kurt's entire body. He knew that look. It meant hard kisses and growls and rough, filthy sex.

His guess was confirmed by Blaine pressing their lips together again, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and pulling away just when Kurt was about to give in to lust and grind up against him.

"Do you really want to keep talking about Rachel or do you want to fuck me against the wall?" Blaine asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm thinking at least once in every room."

Kurt was supposed to answer, he knew that, but his throat had gone completely dry at the thought of him and Blaine having sex all over the apartment. Against the wall, on the couch, the bed, the floor, in the shower – oh, the possibilities. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, when another small detail broke through the lusty haze clouding his mind.

"You are wearing your cat ears," he choked out.

Blaine's sly grin slid back into place and he slipped a hand up to unbutton his snug-fitting knee-long leather coat. Kurt was about to laugh at the fact that Blaine had a _leather_ _coat_, but his throat suddenly clamped up and prevented any sound from coming out.

"It's also all I'm wearing," Blaine whispered as the coat fell from his shoulders and pooled around him on the floor.

Kurt's eyes raked across his body for a few moments, taking in the skin straining over his biceps, the outline of his ribcage, the tanned chest and the soft dark hairs trailing a path from his chest down to his crotch.

Kurt growled deep in his throat and surged forwards, capturing Blaine's mouth in a rough kiss. He slid his hands into his hair – that for once was gel-free, thank lord – and tugged at it to deepen the kiss. Blaine spun them around and pushed Kurt up against the nearest piece of wall, both boys moaning loudly as their erections rubbed together. Kurt's towel was still trapped between their grinding bodies and Kurt forcefully yanked it away and threw it over his shoulder.

Blaine slid a leg in between Kurt's legs and rubbed it up against Kurt's cock. His hips stuttered forward as he attached his mouth to Kurt's pulse point and sucked harshly, leaving a red mark behind.

"I– nghn, _Blaine_, _yes_–"

They spent a few minutes like that, pressing up against each other's naked body, groping and grinding and kissing passionately.

Due to several months of sexual frustration, Kurt knew neither of them would last long like this. He gave Blaine a gentle push backwards to separate their sweat-coated bodies, eliciting a soft whine from the boy.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Kurt said, batting his eyelashes seductively. The act fell short when Blaine simply reached down and wrapped a hand around Kurt's aching cock, making him melt into the touch.

"Can't wait," Blaine breathed out, "I need you now."

Kurt stepped closer to capture his lips again, but his not-so-innocent boyfriend had other plans.

He pushed Kurt against the wall again and dropped to his knees. Before Kurt could protest – not that he could think of a reason why he would ever do such a thing – a rough hand gripped firmly at the base of his cock and gave it a firm squeeze. He let out a breathy moan and let his head thud back against the wall, the pain of it not even registering in his mind as Blaine's hand stroked up along the shaft and thumbed over the slit.

"Y-yes, Blaine, I– _why did you stop?_"

Blaine looked up at him, his impossibly long eyelashes framing his eyes beautifully. He looked so adorably innocent despite the dirty task his hands were performing. The misleading innocence disappeared then as he just took a few moments to adore his lover squirming in desperation at his touch. Kurt was so unbelievably gorgeous like that, breathless and waiting, and Blaine was sure he could come without even touching himself solely from listening to the little whiny noises Kurt made.

But Blaine was there to please, after all, having heard horrible stories from Rachel of how stressed and worn out Kurt was already, and fortunately pleasing his boyfriend was one of the things he was best at. He offered mercy and gave Kurt a few quick strokes, enough pressure to make him moan and shift a little, but not enough to push him over the edge.

"Say my name," he said hoarsely, leaning in to press a trail of kisses up Kurt's smooth inner thigh. He kissed his way up, making sure not to even graze the places Kurt needed to be touched, and nuzzled his nose into the soft hairs there.

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt murmured, sliding his eyes shut in pleasure. It was so good, yet not nearly enough.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's thigh again, rubbing his nose softly against his balls. He kissed his thigh, and then gently bit down on the skin, reveling in the gasp he could hear from above. He could feel Kurt shiver from head to toe, and he loved it.

Kurt looked down at what he could see of his boyfriend, which happened to be nothing more than a head of hair, and reached down to tangle his hand in those soft curls. He was stopped by a hard piece of plastic, and he fought through his lust-dimmed sight and groaned loudly at what he found.

Even though Blaine turned him on in any state, having him on his knees and wearing nothing but his kitten ears was certainly one of his favorites.

"Kitten Boy," he said softly, carding his fingers through his curls and tugging lightly at the cat ears. "Please, I need– _ohmygodyes."_

Blaine finally gave in to the temptation and sank his mouth down over Kurt's length, thoroughly enjoying the pitched choked-off gasps leaving Kurt's lips.

One of Kurt's favorite things about Blaine's mouth – apart from the fact that it was _Blaine's mouth_ – was the fact that he could take in all of Kurt in one go, which was really saying something because even from an unbiased point of view, Kurt was way above average and Blaine barely even gagged. Kurt forced himself to open his eyes and looked down to see Blaine's head bobbing up and down, his wrist pumping him in a steady rhythm. He was stroking along the shaft, flicking his wrist every other second and swirling his tongue over the head and then sinking back down again.

To make sure Kurt didn't come from his mouth alone, he released him with a wet pop and smirked up at him as a wave of "_no, no, please don't stop, please it feels so good_" rushed from Kurt's mouth in an incoherent slur.

They had been apart for far too long, and the taste of Kurt was like a drug addiction pulling him right back in. And now that he had had a small sample of it, he just couldn't get enough.

He indulged himself and sank back down, licking along the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock and flicking his tongue over the slit until Kurt was almost sobbing for release. He tasted of salty pre-come and sweat and just pure _Kurt_.

Blaine got to his feet and pressed a wet lingering kiss to Kurt's lips before turning around. He put his hands against the wall for support and purposefully poked his ass out. He winked innocently over his shoulder, wiggling his ass seductively.

Kurt's jaw was slack and he just stood there and watched as Blaine carefully spread his legs, giving Kurt an almost painfully perfect view of his ass. He had suddenly forgotten how to move or think or breathe, but fortunately his body did the moving on its own and he dashed forward and pressed himself against Blaine, both boys moaning dirtily as Kurt's cock slid over the crack of Blaine's ass.

"Fuck me now, Kurt, I need you so bad," Blaine moaned, pressing back against him and causing so much delicious friction between them that Kurt almost came right then and there.

Kurt forced himself to remain calm and not plunge right into Blaine, because he knew they – most particularly Blaine – would regret it in the morning.

"I, um– I have to prep you," Kurt mumbled, his voice unfocused and distant. Yes, he may be a little distracted by the way Blaine deliberately rubbed his ass against Kurt's aching erection, but who could blame him? His brain was completely messed up from the intense pleasure of being able to touch and be touched by the boy he loved more than anything after all this time, and the only thought he was capable of was longing to be buried deep within Blaine's tight ass.

He moaned at the thought and couldn't help but rut up against Blaine again. He suddenly realized Blaine was saying something, and forced himself to pay attention.

"Sorry, what?"

Blaine groaned impatiently and pushed himself back onto Kurt further, supporting himself against the wall with his hands.

"I prepped myself before I got here," Blaine grit out, his voice thick with sheer need. He whimpered a little, as if the memory of it flooded back to him. "I missed you so bad, Kurt."

"I'm here now," Kurt soothed, pressing his chest flush against Blaine's back so he could trail a line of kisses up along his spine. He popped his index finger into his mouth and made sure it was slick with saliva before he slid a hand down along Blaine's arched back, over the curve of his ass and then slipped it into his hole. It was certainly stretched enough, and he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation. The visual image of Blaine prepping himself was almost too much.

"Fuck, Blaine, that is so fucking hot," he whined and pressed another few kisses to his damp skin. He was just about to line himself up when he remembered something.

"_Fuck!_"

"No no no, what?" Blaine groaned, turning his head to look at him, with some difficulty. "What's wrong now?"

"The lube and condoms are in the bedroom," Kurt complained, and was pulling away from Blaine's body when he was yanked back.

"We don't need any," Blaine growled, and turned back to face the wall.

Kurt stilled hesitantly. They had never gone without before.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He tried to be gentle, he really did, but he was on the verge of exploding and he didn't care in the slightest about condoms right now, but he didn't want Blaine to regret this later, either. Of course, being exclusive with each other, they were both clean so there was no worry on that front, but still– it felt like a big step.

"I'm sure! Mmmm, please Kurt, I need to feel you," Blaine moaned, and he could see his hand slipping down to wrap around his own erection. Kurt swatted it away, much to Blaine's disappointment.

"Patience, baby," Kurt whispered and pressed himself flat against Blaine's arched back to suck a hickey on his shoulder. He straightened back up, hips stuttering shallowly in anticipation as Blaine pushed back his ass to urge him on. Blaine really needed to work on his patience, Kurt thought. But that would have to wait for another time.

Kurt gave his ass a light smack, and only barely resisted a groan at the delicious sound. He was still slick with saliva from Blaine's blowjob, but he still spat in his hand and rubbed it along his length just to be safe.

He lined himself up and didn't even wait for Blaine's begging as he usually would. It was usually a huge turn on for him, hearing Blaine beg and whine for him to _please just fuck me_, but today he didn't have the mental strength for that. They had done enough teasing as it was, so without further ado he just thrust forward, and immediately sheathed himself fully within Blaine.

They cried out in unison, Blaine's head falling forward and thudding painfully against the wall. "_Fuck_."

It wasn't until then Kurt realized the all too sudden intrusion might have hurt too much, and he stilled his movements to let Blaine get used to the stretch. But Blaine growled deep in his throat and deliberately clenched around him to urge Kurt to move.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked gently, stroking a soothing hand over Blaine's back.

"No, just– just _move_, Kurt," Blaine said in between gasps. It looked like it might hurt after all, so Kurt took it slow, pushing in and out in a fairly slow tempo.

"Kuuurt," Blaine whined, but got cut off when Kurt pushed back in and grazed that perfect spot in him. "_Oh fuck yes_–"

But then he slowed down again, purposefully avoiding that spot, and moved his hips in long, calculated movements. He had to fight against the urge to slam back in with all his might, but he really didn't want to hurt Blaine and make him regret this later. And yeah, he might enjoy the teasing, too.

Blaine cried out and tried to push himself back onto Kurt's cock, squirming and panting heavily against the wall. But he quickly grew tired of Kurt's teasingly slow pace, and shot him a sharp look over his shoulder.

"Kurt, now is not the time to – _ohh_ – be gentle! I want to fucking feel this tomo-ho-rrow – oh _god _yes–"

Kurt finally gave in and slammed into Blaine's tight heat with so small intervals that Blaine was barely able to meet his thrusts. He soon stopped trying, and focused his strength on bracing himself against the wall.

Kurt's fingers dug into his hips, scraping against his skin and holding him upright.

Blaine preferred to top for the most part, but he absolutely loved bottoming too. And when he bottomed, he liked it rough. Especially times like these when they had missed each other for so long and now they were finally together again and god, all Blaine wanted was to be fucked up against the wall so roughly he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. He wanted to be marked – _claimed_ – by Kurt, so that when he went home to Ohio in a few days, he would still feel like he belonged to Kurt. Of course, he was always Kurt's, but a physical reminder was always nice.

A reminder of how vulnerable they were with each other, how fully they trusted the other. No one would ever see Blaine like this, moaning and panting and writhing in ecstasy. Kurt was the only one could make him fall apart like this, and Blaine loved it.

"Oh _god yes, _I'm so close, _fuck,_" Blaine choked out, his legs shaking beneath him. "Yes, yes please,_ right there_–_"_

Barely barely got the words out before Kurt pulled out of him fully and let go of his tight hold on his hips, smiling in satisfaction at the red skin there and the bite marks on Blaine's shoulder.

"No no no, don't stop, please baby, I need you–" Blaine begged, clawing after him to pull him back.

Kurt didn't say anything, but just spun him around so he had his back against the wall instead. The hazel color in Blaine's eyes were almost gone, replaced by a lustful desperate darkness. Kurt nudged his legs open with his knee, and Blaine obliged immediately, dark eyes watching him, trying to figure out Kurt's plan.  
But Kurt just smirked, leaning in to nip at Blaine's bottom lip before, in one swift movement, putting his hands under Blaine's thighs and lifting him up against the wall. Blaine immediately locked his legs behind Kurt's back, and moaned in excitement as his mind caught up with Kurt's movements.

"I love you so, so much," he gushed and leaned down to press feverish kisses to Kurt's mouth.

It was his favorite position, because he could really _feel_ Kurt in a way no other position allowed him to. Kurt liked it too, he knew that, but he wasn't as fond of it as Blaine was because it was so demanding on his legs holding them both up.

Blaine made sure to show his appreciation by kissing Kurt with extra tongue as Kurt shifted a little and then, without warning, slammed right into Blaine. For some time, all that could be heard was the slick sound of their skin smacking together, Kurt dragging in and out of his boyfriend's ass at an impressive speed.

"Oh god, I'm so close–" Blaine whimpered, clinging to Kurt's shoulders and peppering his throat with kisses. He tried to push himself back onto Kurt, but Kurt held him firmly in place as he kept thrusting into him. Blaine growled his disappointment, but it didn't last long as Kurt slammed into him again and Blaine's head fell back against the wall with a loud thump, his whole body shivering and twisting in the sheer pleasure Kurt was giving him.

Kurt knew Blaine's body by heart after sharing so many intimate moments together over the years, and he knew that he was holding back by not giving in to Blaine's feverish pleads of _more, please, I need more._

He knew exactly what Blaine needed, but he also knew that Blaine came the hardest when he had to beg and wait for it. But then Kurt glanced up and sat that the cat ears on Blaine's head were crooked and was nearly falling off his head, and suddenly the heat in the pool of his stomach was coiling up and a shudder ran through him. His fingers dug into Blaine's skin as he tightened his hold and snapped his hips forward into the familiar heat and reveled at the way Blaine's muscles clamped down on him. Blaine was moaning, letting out throaty slick noises that went straight to Kurt's cock.

He shifted his hips a little and slammed back in at a slightly different angle, immediately rewarded by Blaine choking out a scream. He finally hit that sweet bundle of nerves within Blaine, and now he made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Blaine was outright screaming now, clawing at Kurt's back and whimpering obscenities in ecstasy.

"Fuck, _yes_, _right there Kurt_–"

Kurt managed to keep Blaine upright and still get one hand free so he could wrap around his erection, pumping in time with the snapping of his hips. Blaine only needed a few strokes before he came, screaming a chant of Kurt's name, his eyes rolling back in his head at the intensity of it. He spilled all over Kurt's hand and up on his own chest. Kurt hadn't seen him come that hard in ages, and the sight made him come just as hard a second later, bottoming out with every thrust and moaning Blaine's name in return as he came deep within him. He thrust shallowly a few more times and affectionately stroked Blaine through their orgasms.

Blaine lost his last ounce of strength and Kurt not-so-gracefully slid them both down to sit at the floor. Blaine winced half-heartedly as Kurt slipped out of him, leaving him feeling emptier than ever.

As soon as Blaine caught his breath somewhat, he smiled lazily in his post-orgasm bliss and crawled over to snuggle up in Kurt's waiting arms.

"That was awesome," he sighed and happily nuzzled into Kurt's neck. They had come drying between them but neither could bring themselves to get up and clean themselves off.

"You should surprise me like this again," Kurt mumbled and pressed a lazy line of kisses into Blaine's hair and the soft fabric of his cat ears. "You are a really sexy kitten."

"If surprising you makes you fuck me against the wall, then hell yes," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed softly. "It was really good, wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Totally!" He shifted a little so he could kiss Kurt's pink full lips, only to get distracted and attempt to push Kurt over to straddle him.

"We just had sex," Kurt pointed out, playfully shoving him away. "Keep it in your pants."

"Rachel has my pants," Blaine mumbled and tried to rub himself against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you forgot to tell me, sweetie? I hope it's not a repetition of when you and Rachel made out drunkenly at her party."

Blaine groaned at the memory and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder in embarrassment. "You promised not to bring that up again."

Kurt shrugged. "It's a fun story."

"I left them and my suitcase with her so I could surprise you," Blaine said, changing the subject again. "It wouldn't have been as sexy if I had been dragging a suitcase."

Kurt's face was heating up.

"Rachel knew that you came here to have sex with me?" he asked, misery seeping through his voice.

"Mmm, she was very enthusiastic about it," Blaine said and tried to snuggle back against Kurt's neck, but Kurt pushed him away in favor of standing up.

"Kuurt," Blaine whined, trying to keep him on the floor. "You know I'm a post-sex cuddlewhore."

"I do know. That doesn't mean I should let you indulge on it," Kurt smirked. "I need to find my phone, then we can cuddle."

"Why do you need your phone?" Blaine muttered, sitting up and leaning against the wall instead of against Kurt.

"I need to text Rachel," Kurt said distantly, looking around the room and trying to fight through his post-sex haze to try and remember where he might have put his phone.

"She left you a note," Blaine said from the floor, peering up at Kurt in the most adorable way.

"What?" Kurt squeaked, and it came out way more pathetic than he had thought. Blaine giggled.

"Yeah, it's in my coat," he said, and childishly crawled over to where it lay abandoned a bit away from him. "Here."

Kurt took it from him and unfolded it, his stomach twisting uncomfortably in anticipation.

_Hi Kurtsie!_

He winced at the pet name, but kept reading.

_I will be staying at a friend's house tonight so you boys have the place to yourself. Not only is it common courtesy, but you always do the same for me – one of the many reasons I love you and allow you to call yourself my best friend._

_Now, I know that you two will be having sex all night (I may even have asked Blaine to give me full details on it later but that is not important) but _please_ do not do it in my room. And if (when) you do it in the kitchen, please clean up after yourselves. It's where I eat, Kurt. It's sacred. And I don't want to be wiping ass prints off the stove for the rest of the week like last time you and Blaine "baked bread" together. Do not fool yourselves that I'm not aware of the kitchen table sexcapade, too._

_That being said, I hope you have fun hitting that fine piece of ass. You deserve to let loose!_

_See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Rachel_

"She is insane," Kurt said, actually not believing what he had just read. He folded it again and put it on the nearest kitchen counter. "Have you read this?"

Blaine shook his head, slowly opening his eyes. Kurt was pretty sure he had actually fallen asleep while Kurt read Rachel's note.

"Seeing her, you'd think she wasn't capable of such crude language," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Now that you've read it, can we please cuddle?" Blaine asked, pouting slightly.

Kurt shook his head, and went to stand in front of Blaine.

"Rachel won't be home until tomorrow, so we have the place to ourselves." He could see Blaine's adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, his eyes going dark again. Kurt smirked, and offered his hand to help Blaine to his feet.

Once they were level, he pulled his boyfriend forward to press a searing kiss to his mouth. He nibbled playfully on his bottom lip, eliciting a slow moan from Blaine.

"You wanna go again?" Blaine asked hopefully, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him closer.

Kurt smiled, and kissed him again.

"I was thinking once in every room. Maybe twice."

"Mmm, sounds good."

Kurt pulled him into a wet kiss. "I still can't believe you prepped yourself," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kitten Boy always comes prepared."


End file.
